Farrago
by onceuponachildhood
Summary: 300 one-sentence prompts about Konoha’s infamous Team Seven. No particular order. Manga spoilers up to ch. 459. Some AU-ish. .:All 300 up:.
1. 1 of 3

**Title:** Farrago  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Characters:** Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai  
**Summary:** 300 one-sentence prompts about Konoha's infamous Team Seven. No particular order. Manga spoilers up to ch. 459. Some AU-ish.

-o--o--o-

Farrago: _n._ A confused mixture; an assortment; a medley

-o--o--o-

**Air**  
Sakura is sinking; drowning in sorrow sounds ridiculous but she clutches the old photo and suddenly she can't breathe.

**Beginning**  
They can't tell it yet, standing at training ground three with bleary eyes, but this is the start of something huge and there's no going back.

**Green**  
Sakura is quite sure she could never stomach one of her awful pills again; Naruto does so without flinching and she feels sicker with guilt.

**Head**  
Sasuke agrees to half of Naruto's antics because he points out that the idiot doesn't have the brains to pull off his own outlandish schemes, and nobody questions why he agrees to the other half.

**Bugs**  
There's an almost satisfied smirk on Sasuke's face as Kakashi drops his book and vanishes; Sakura and Naruto gape in awe while he sets the grasshopper back on the ground.

**Coffee**  
Sakura is exhausted beyond all reason but she still has a few hours on her shift; she blinks and then there's the subtle smell of ink and a steaming cup sitting at her side.

**Flying**  
At the edge of the cliff the three all grab hands and jump; Sakura's laughing and Sasuke is pretending this is nothing but Naruto knows then that this is what it means to feel alive as they plunge into the icy water.

**Food**  
Sakura complains enough for both herself and Sasuke that she's sick of ramen; after Naruto leaves it's all she eats when she's alone.

**Apples**  
Naruto grins from up in the tree and tosses Sakura one of the juicy fruits, the other aimed for the back of Sai's head.

**Foot**  
Naruto, in an idiotic attempt to be flirty, goes to brush his toes against Sakura's leg as they sit at the table; he accidentally gets Sasuke instead and the two have a kicking match under the table (Sakura doesn't tell them that she aims a good jab in once or twice).

**Dark**  
He doesn't openly admit that he's afraid but Sakura and Sasuke don't push Naruto away when he edges closer to them.

**Door**  
Sai watches Naruto and Sakura banter and isn't sure what to do; Sakura decides for him by waving him over with a broad smile.

**Hope**  
Naruto is ranting about being Hokage again (and Sasuke is pointedly ignoring him), but this time Sakura notices a change and this time she actually believes every word he says.

**Light**  
Two figures can be seen kneeling in front of a grave marked _Uchiha Sasuke_; the two are crying but they only talk about the happy times (when there was no Orochimaru or Akatsuki and the world was right).

**Lost**  
Sakura stands in front of the Godaime Hokage with determination in her eyes; with this the circle is complete and maybe they really are getting closer to Sasuke.

**Metal**  
The kunai in his thigh is nothing compared to the thought of watching them die and that more than anything motivates Sasuke to move.

**Drink**  
It's the first time Kakashi has ever seen Sakura so numb, and the thought scares him a little.

**End**  
Sasuke's blade is aimed straight for Naruto's heart and Sakura panics- her kick is far too hard to just disable the Uchiha and he crumples.

**Fall**  
Their sensei drops like a brick and they run, because Kakashi is too invincible and too legendary and he _can't die_ because they can't lose someone else.

**Flexible**  
Sakura bends backwards to avoid what would have been a crushing blow to her jaw and later can't understand why her teammates can't look her in the eye.

**Grave**  
Sakura's eyes are as green as her healing chakra as she murmurs _no, sensei, I'm not losing you too_.

**Hollow**  
Kakashi looks at this crazy little team that managed to pass his exams (the kids that remind him of his old team) and hopes that this time around, fate is much kinder.

**Poison**  
Sasuke is slowly but surely killing all three of them; Sakura wonders if they should just forget him and she's more sickened by the fact that she agrees with that thought than thinking it in the first place.

**Honor**  
Honor holds them to duty as Konoha shinobi, but it doesn't ask of them to be this _unprofessionally_ close; they ignore the whispers because they just work the way they are.

**New**  
Sai gives them a real smile and Sakura thinks that maybe, just maybe, this can work.

**Old**  
His former students look at him with pride in their jōnin vests and Kakashi feels more world-weary than he has in a long time (but also he feels just as much pride as they do).

**Pretty**  
The first time Sai calls Sakura anything remotely sweet she punches him in the arm and grins dangerously, warning him that lies aren't very nice.

**Peace**  
Kakashi feels something he hasn't felt in a long time as he watches his students stargazing and wonders if maybe they can have the peace that he did not.

**Solid**  
It was a particularly rough mission but the three of them stand tall in the Hokage's office, Sasuke helping Naruto stand and Sakura grinning behind the both of them.

**Jewel**  
Naruto's eyes are like sapphires, Sakura's like emeralds, and Sasuke's like the purest onyx; (they look at the stars like diamonds and feel a little comforted) they may not be in the same place but they are still under the same sky and that's all that matters.

**Book**  
It's Kakashi's subtle shield from normal conversation and his students respect that (most of the time, anyway).

**Young**  
Kakashi isn't sure what's more frightening to him: the fact that Sakura has a date and can't come to training, or the fact that Sakura's no longer a child.

**Child**  
Naruto gives Kakashi a heartfelt smile; "I think," he murmurs, "this is what having a dad feels like."

**Naked**  
Team Seven has never had any modesty around its members because they're closer than family and on the battlefield, there's no time to pussyfoot around society's rules.

**Farewells**  
In his dying moments, all Kakashi does is tug his mask down his face and give them a smile.

**Snow**  
Naruto kneels in front of the Raikage to beg for Sasuke; Sakura can't explain why she's colder than normal but she hopes he's alright.

**Stable**  
The barn they're trapped in is musty and dark but Sakura doesn't mind, instead she grabs Sai's and Naruto's hands and pulls them down to lay out on the hay.

**Walking**  
They says each person must take their own journey but Kakashi watches his genin team travel side-by-side with hands interlocked and wonders if that's really true.

**Earth**  
Sakura has a trademark grin on her face (her teammates dutifully weeding the garden, as was their mission) and she lifts a dirt clod, wondering just who will be her first target.

**Strange**  
There's blood on Sakura's clothes that don't match up to any of her injuries; the moment they're back for their mission Kakashi finds Kurenai and pleads for her help.

**Summer**  
In the field the three of them lay and think of simpler times; Sakura sees cosmos flowers and blue eyes, Naruto sees manga and potato chips, and Sasuke sees fresh-baked bread and a mother's smile.

**Taboo**  
Naruto watches Sakura walk away with Ino and thinks of what he can't have while Kakashi watches him and wonders if he'll ever figure it out.

**Ugly**  
They're dirty and blood-splattered and smelly but Sakura has never been happier to see her team.

**Water**  
It was an unspoken rule that Sakura doesn't wear white shirts just like it's an unspoken rule that Naruto puts down the damn ramen for once and Kakashi still wears that infernal mask.

**Rain**  
Naruto is soaked to the bone but he knows he had to get back up because Sakura is counting on him and Sasuke needs him and maybe even Sai can be pulled out of his shell.

**Regret**  
Sakura kisses Sai's forehead while she waits for the rest of the team to arrive to transport the body- she swallows and curses herself for not being faster.

**Duty**  
Naruto returns to the village stronger than ever, but he stills holds his promise close to his heart and feels all the weaker that he hasn't kept it.

**Snakes**  
Naruto's pretty sure that he can handle being betrayed by a teammate again but he watches Sakura's fist close around Sai's shirt and isn't so sure that she can.

**Welcome**  
Sai tucks a blanket over Sakura after she falls asleep and volunteers to take first watch with a smile.

**Winter**  
Sakura will wait for Naruto and she will wait for Sasuke, but she refuses to wait in silence and she marches into the Hokage's office with a set jaw.

**Despair**  
Sakura holds the hi-ate in one hand and the cup of instant ramen in the other while she looks at the gates and tries not to feel left behind (again).

**Wood**  
Naruto claims that Yamato is creepy but Sakura looks in his eyes and sees what Sai might have been and feels ill.

**Roses**  
Naruto decides, very loudly, that Sakura's namesake doesn't fit her at all because she's not so delicate and she's rather prickly sometimes but the last part of his statement earns him a thump over the head.

**Secret**  
Sasuke lies in his room and stares at the wall, wishing things could have been different.

**Waltz**  
Kakashi sees their chase after Sasuke as a game of cat-and-mouse but she is adamant that it's a dance because all dances have an end; Sakura doesn't admit that it's because she's always thought Naruto and Sasuke were closer than they should be.

**Precious**  
Naruto's head is in Sakura's lap, and Sai's face is squashed against her shoulder; Kakashi's fingers bush the top of her head from the tree above and Sakura just lets them sleep.

**Believe**  
Kakashi watches his students and knows that someday, _someday_, this little bunch of misfits will change the world.

**Clouds**  
One day Sakura decides to drag Naruto and Sai to where Shikamaru is laying in the grass; those few hours they're not shinobi but they're _them_, and the feeling is one of freedom.

**Innocence**  
They've all killed before but Sakura watches Naruto cradle Sasuke's body and knows this time is different.

**Demur**  
Sakura is a kunoichi and she has a whole different set of skills her male teammates will never need; she looks at her boys and is suddenly very, very glad that they won't.

**Worry**  
Sakura waits for Naruto to come back and shouts and screams and curses but she doesn't worry because he will come back, he's _Naruto_.

**Wonder**  
They all lie back and look at the stars and for once, the first thing on Sasuke's mind isn't revenge but peace.

**Whimsy**  
It's a true measure of Kakashi's patience when Sakura places a crown of flowers on his head while he rests and all he does is smile.

**Comfort**  
When Kakashi wakes up in the hospital he's alone, but his favorite book rests on the table along with a note in Sakura's loopy handwriting and the lingering smell of ramen.

**Strength**  
Out of the people on the battlefield, Sakura looks the least threatening, that is, until Sai narrowly misses a kunai and she flings herself at his attacker with a look of killing intent on her face.

**King**  
Sakura places the Hokage hat on Naruto's head and gives him a tender smile; You've come so far, she murmurs (I've gone nowhere, he replies with a sigh).

**Confusion**  
Sakura walks into the room to find Naruto and Sai in a _very_ compromising position; wordlessly, she exits because that's one road she doesn't want to walk down today.

**Picture**  
Sai isn't sure how to say what he feels (feeling is a new concept to him) so he draws and he smiles and he tries to let his team know, if only a little.

**Sex**  
There's only one topic other than Sasuke not covered by Team Seven and it's only because they're still too young, Kakashi is too tired, and they already know enough as it is.

**Kiwi**  
It shocks the members of the team to find out Sai has a favorite _anything_ but from that point on Sakura always manages to pack a few for longer missions.

**Fever**  
Kakashi is sick for a week straight and never once is he alone in that hospital room.

**Semantics**  
By blood they might not be related but they are family, even if Kakashi is the most unreliable father ever and Sakura is the most temperamental sister and Naruto is the most annoying brother (Sasuke still counts, after all, what family doesn't have a black sheep?).

**Change**  
When they meet yet again Sasuke isn't sure that Sakura is different until she punches a hole straight through a wall in order to get to him.

**Weddings**  
Hinata is welcomed into their tight-knit family with open arms, and she's welcomed with a crushing hug and a 'thank you' from Sakura.

**Pain**  
Sakura drops in the field and all three of them run to her at once; she tells each of them in turn that she loves them and to be careful without her, she can't heal them anymore.

**Completion**  
Tsunade looks at Kakashi over her sake and tells him of the rumors she'd heard, about the highly unprofessional nature of Team Seven, and of their closeness; sighing, she promises not to split them up because they _work_ together and hell, they need each other now.

**Birthday**  
Today marks the third birthday he's had since Team Seven fell apart and Naruto can honestly say it doesn't get easier.

**Sickness**  
Whenever they're injured, Sakura heals her boys, and when they're sick, she nurses them back to health because that's just how it is.

**Sordid**  
Kakashi teases Sakura about the twisted triangle Team Seven is in; she shoots back that's it's much like the affair with him, Anko, and Iruka (she leaves him speechless, of course, how did she know?).

**Eye**  
Kakashi watches over them as they sleep, because he said he wouldn't let his comrades die and this little rag-tag team of genin is no exception (they had to be special to worm their way into his heart).

**Freedom**  
Sakura goes on a solo mission, her first ever, and she hates every moment of it because she doesn't have her team.

**Stupidity**  
Naruto's not the brightest ninja in the world but he looks at his team and knows how much of an idiot Sasuke had to be to give this (_them_) up.

**Nuance**  
Sai thinks it's easier to be relaxed around them, as time passes, and maybe things are changing, if only a little.

**Wrong**  
Sakura wears the Hokage robes with a somber look, eyes fixed on Naruto's grave, and wonders when life went so off course.

**Life**  
Kakashi holds their child in his arms with wonder; Naruto is grinning even in his sleep and Sakura watches him with a knowing smile.

**Hair**  
Sakura keeps it short to remind herself of how far she's come and how much further she has to go.

**Noble**  
Naruto may not be smart or subtle but he's always honest and it brings hope to the washed-up dreams of fellow shinobi.

**Stop **  
Sasuke stands at training ground three and almost can't carry out his revenge; he hits the ground with a thud when Naruto tackles him and then he really can't move at all.

**Hold **  
They are _(team seven, the three musketeers, a family)_ found on the decimated battlefield, surrounded by blood and kunai and little bits of their souls- Sai just stands guard over the intertwined bodies until Kakashi can be found as well.

**Laugh**  
Three dozen eggs, two bags of sugar, and several charred lumps dough later, the three sit down with a batch of homemade cookies and Sakura giggles at the flour on Naruto's cheek.

**Home**  
Sasuke ignores the ANBU flanking him and instead look at his former teammates with broken eyes but he's suddenly surrounded by pink hair and tears and the smell of ramen; the bindings bite into his wrists and he murmurs that's he's sorry he can't hug them back.

**Dream**  
Team Seven fractures and wobbles and yields but each member hopes that one day they'll be whole again.

**Devotion**  
Sakura can count on one hand the people she considers family but she can't even begin to count the times they've let her down; she stands by them because what they have done for her far outweighs what they haven't.

**Heaven**  
Naked skin meets naked skin as the four of them lay in the tangled sheets (it's the only time any of the feel whole).

**Soul**  
Naruto searches for Sasuke and he searches relentlessly because he's got precious few bonds to keep and no _human_ could let those go.

**Sensual**  
Sai touches their faces with the look of a child on his own; he finds every dimple, every curve, and commits them to memory.

**Blessing**  
Kakashi stands guard over these children as they sleep and he thinks that maybe he missed having a family more than he thought.

**Gravity**  
Naruto is like a sun; he pulls the team to himself like it's nothing and brightens their day like it's all he lives for.

**Memory**  
In her eighties Sakura can't remember her parents' names and the only ones that come to mind are Kakashi and Tsunade, nor can she remember a time when she considered herself an only child.

**Mirror**  
Sasuke looks at his reflection and knows that he'll only be able to forgive himself when Naruto and Sakura do (and he dearly hopes they will despite the fact that he doesn't deserve it).


	2. 2 of 3

**Title:** Farrago  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Characters:** Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai  
**Summary:** 300 one-sentence prompts about Konoha's infamous Team Seven. No particular order. Manga spoilers up to ch. 459. Some AU-ish.

-o--o--o-

Farrago: _n._ A confused mixture; an assortment; a medley

-o--o--o-

**Whisk**  
Naruto's quite sure that the only thing more shocking than the fact that Sai can cook -and cook well- is the fact that the artist also wears a ridiculously pink apron while doing it.

**Telephone**  
Sakura can hear the whispers as she passes but she holds her head high and walks with Naruto on one side and Sasuke on the other, Sai leaning on the Uchiha in the most unobvious way possible.

**Joker**  
Kakashi isn't sure which one of them hid his _Icha-Icha_ this time but he doesn't need to know; punishing all three will only make him feel better anyway.

**Sky**  
They watch the fireworks with wide eyes, blankets drawn around them to ward off the cold, and somehow the world just feels right.

**Last**  
Sakura strips the hi-ate from her head and throws it as far as she can; she's running as fast as her body permits and all anyone sees on the day of the funeral is a vanishing blur of black and pink.

**Gentle**  
Sasuke is bleeding and dirty and has no energy to fight; Naruto kneels and rests his forehead against the other's while Sakura kneads Sasuke's shoulders.

**Happiness**  
Sai finds it curious that the three always are together but when he's with them he feels a warmth in his heart and he thinks he might know why.

**Anonymous**  
Kakashi slouches along behind the bickering kids and is glad that his mask hides his smile; Sakura barely glances over her shoulder at him and beams right back.

**Balloon**  
Naruto still isn't used to having precious people but he looks down at the birthday presents sitting on his bed and is reminded that it really is the thought that counts.

**Irony**  
Sasuke watches them from his sleeping bag and is surprised to think of them as a family; he hopes this time it isn't snatched away.

**Temptation**  
Sakura is dressed to the nines for their undercover mission all satin and bare back and strappy heels; she pretends that her teammates' hungry eyes aren't on her all night.

**Breaking**  
If he loses someone else he thinks he might shatter, but watching Sakura smash through boulders reassures Naruto (if only a little).

**Branch**  
Babysitting seems like a crap-tastic mission but Sasuke watches their pink-haired comrade charm these children into behaving and thinks that maybe in another life, his mother would have loved her too.

**Weakness**  
Sometimes the scar still stings, but Sakura wears the marks from the Kyuubi with pride; Sai can't figure out why but he wonders if he would have done the same for his brother.

**Aberration**  
Sasuke will never admit it, but he looks up to Kakashi; the man with the will of steel and more fallen friends than he cares to admit tries to steer his Uchiha student along the right path but will ultimately fail (the only pull greater than revenge is family and Sasuke knows this all too well).

**Torn**  
They are each other's greatest weakness (just the mention of Sasuke sets Naruto off sometimes); they are each other's greatest strengths (Sakura strives and she trains because she's got to take care of her boys).

**Attention**  
When Sai walks up to her resting place at random and grabs her foot, Sakura almost hits him but she waits and is rewarded with one of the best massages she's ever gotten (I just wanted to do something for you in return, he murmurs.)

**Midnight**  
For once, Kakashi feels safe sleeping and letting someone else watch his back.

**Hero**  
Naruto stands hit after hit and helps them to their feet as well; strength is measured in the heart, he explains, and you guys gave me plenty of that.

**Whiskey and rum**  
It's the first (but most certainly not the last) time Team Seven gets completely plastered in celebration and the night leaves them all with killer headaches and the greatest times they'll never remember.

**Crave**  
There's something thrilling in the feel of ink on skin, of a kunai kissing her neck, of demonic claws tracing her back; Sakura cries and she screams and she threatens but above all she _lives_ for her boys.

**Handcuffs**  
He can see them in front of him but his vengeance holds him back (Naruto and Sakura live and Itachi slowly poisons Sasuke from the inside out).

**Blood**  
She's an expert of scrapes and cuts and broken bones; she can knit skin back together but she has no idea how to mend her team.

**Potatoes**  
They're lost and cold and weary to the bone but it's just the three of them and a pot of soup; Sasuke murmurs that they should tell stories to pass the time (that's how Kakashi finds them the next day, curled up in a circle with a half-eaten chowder on the fire).

**Enough**  
They're a mixture of contradictions and ideals, of skills and talents and strengths, of weaknesses and fear and demons; everything in the world says that they shouldn't work but they're a family and somehow it all fits.

**Hell**  
Sakura's greatest fear is that one day she'll have to choose between Sasuke and Naruto (and she's not so sure what her decision will be).

**Jealously**  
Sai watches Naruto and Sakura chase after their long-lost comrade and it leaves a bitter feeling in his chest to think that they might not feel the same about him.

**Junction**  
Sasuke looks up at the Sound ninja and realizes he's at a crossroads; his choice looks wrong but he's not letting Itachi survive to kill his family again.

**Wishes**  
It takes five demolished training grounds, three hundred kunai/shuriken, and sixteen feet of rope to subdue the two boys, but Sakura makes her point very clear that they are not to fight on her birthday (Sasuke is quite sure that he's never been so happy to see Kakashi step in until now).

**Victory**  
Naruto stands tall with Sakura on his left and Sasuke on his right and finally achieves his dream (the widest grin he's ever had in his life is hidden by the Hokage hat).

**Silk**  
Kakashi relents after months of nagging and hands the book to Sakura; he's amused to see her cheeks steadily turning red over the top of the orange cover.

**Quirks**  
With pink hair, bared midriff, red eyes, and a bright orange jumpsuit, the one thing Team Seven is never asked for is stealth missions.

**Ghost**  
Naruto, to Kakashi, is like two memories in one; he's being haunted by loudmouth determination and the bluest eyes he's ever seen in his life.

**Learn**  
Sai has no clue how to share his feelings with others; he watches Naruto and Kakashi and Sakura interact with determination (he's always been a quick study).

**War**  
It's a small comfort to have a few moments to themselves in the lull of the battle; they take their comforts however they come and just rest together.

**Lightning**  
Chidori enthralls Sasuke and it enraptures Naruto; Sakura fears the jutsu and she doesn't know why (she's so sure that one day, it's going to come back and haunt them all).

**Ears**  
When Sakura (accidentally) discovers Sasuke's sweet spot, the other two are on him like flies on honey; she just sits back and giggles as he tries (and fails) to glare at her.

**Merit**  
Kakashi looks at Naruto with pride in his eye and then bows; "I've come with my mission report, Hokage-sama."

**Legal**  
Some exploits are best left untold, Sakura assures the Hokage with a blush.

**Run**  
It's childish and unnecessary but Sasuke doesn't object when Sakura and Naruto grab his hands and pull him through the field with wide grins.

**Death**  
Kakashi kneels in the mud, rain drenching his uniform (he's not getting up again); the man is tired and weary and sick of outliving his teams.

**Wash**  
Sai is the most domestic out of the four of them, and that's all anyone has to say about that.

**Market**  
It's not a chore any of them like doing but soon Naruto is tugging Sasuke towards Ichiraku while Sakura tries not to drop the tomatoes.

**Power**  
Naruto can't understand why she refuses to forgive Sasuke but Sakura sure as hell won't give him the chance to rip her heart put again.

**History**  
"They were heroes," the old Hokage tell his grandchildren with twinkling blue eyes, "and above everything else, they believed in me."

**Solitary**  
Team Seven has its hands full of babies soon enough; Sakura, the only one of them still not a parent, helps raise their children with a tenderness she'd only had for them.

**Humor**  
The prank war begins with Kakashi waking up to find his own hair dyed a ghastly shade of green and ends with two bald genin boys pouting on the training field; Sakura doesn't correct him in his assumption of the culprits but instead hides the suspicious green box that's in her pack.

**Gift**  
Sai's pleasantly surprised to find a box under the tree with his name on it; he's not surprised to see Sakura's loopy handwriting on the tag.

**Question**  
Ask Naruto who he'd save if he had to choose between Sasuke and Sakura and the answer might surprise you; "Sasuke," he murmurs with a grin, "because Sakura-chan doesn't need saving anymore."

**Body**  
Sex and his students is something Kakashi doesn't like to consider in the same context, but when Tsunade warns him that Konoha has had an influx of seduction missions, he prepares himself; Sai will be crude and Naruto will be clueless but Sakura… she'll need the support.

**Time**  
With a bowl of ramen clutched in his hands and his teammates on either side of him, Naruto watches the clouds roll by and decides that maybe Shikamaru was onto something after all.

**Promise**  
Sai decides to paint the team one day and nobody thinks to question him as he places Sasuke in the group.

**Detract**  
Sakura thinks that Sai might know more about people than he lets on when she walks downstairs on Christmas morning and finds an unconscious Sasuke all wrapped up in ribbon with Naruto's name scrawled on the tag; it might not have been so mortifying, Sakura thinks, if he had been wearing more than _just_ the ribbon.

**Fortune**  
Just this once, Kakashi lets them sleep in instead of training at five in the morning (he wouldn't have shown up until nine, anyway).

**Fire**  
Naruto holds Sakura's hand and looks to the heavens with hope; "We'll bring him back", he shouts to Kakashi and Yamato and anyone close enough to hear, "or I'm not fit to be Hokage."

**Eclipse**  
The moon sinks as the sun rises; Sakura watches as Sasuke's and Naruto's blades meet and her cosmos is crumbling.

**Tears**  
The three of them are a tangle of limbs and a mass of joy; none of them will admit they're crying as the Hokage pardons Sasuke just as sure as none of them would have let go if she hadn't.

**Goodbye**  
Naruto and Sakura stand beside their long-lost brother, scratched-out headbands in hand; Sasuke would question the decision, but he doesn't want to chance loosing them again.

**Formal**  
Oddly enough, it's Naruto that teaches his teammates how to dance; "I heard it helped with balance, alright?"

**Jester**  
Sakura isn't sure why Sasuke is wearing her dress but one look at Naruto's and Sai's expressions and she'd pretty sure she doesn't want to know.

**Grind**  
They wear each other down, Sasuke and Naruto, but the whole time they're also pushing each other along.

**Island**  
Sakura sits under the tree as rain pours all around her; she may be the strongest one on her team but even she has to break down sometime.

**Belief**  
Sai takes Kakashi's words to heart; he locks each one away and keep a brotherly eye on Naruto.

**Thousand**  
At fifty the four stand over the grave of Hatake Kakashi and weep, not for their sadness but joy for all the memories he left them with.

**Cover**  
If Itachi is the monster under the bed, then Team Seven is Sasuke's security blanket (maybe one day he'll realize that).

**Hunger**  
There's only so much Tsunade can do as a healer and she's reminded of this as Naruto practically shoves her towards Sasuke's bed; the boy's eyes are filled with something familiar and she's a healer, not a miracle worker.

**Vexed**  
They discard many hearts and crush many dreams before winding back up in each other's arms; they're two pieces of an incomplete puzzle and both long for Sasuke's return.

**Defeat**  
Sakura plants a booted foot firmly onto her former teammate's chest with a smug grin and declares that Sasuke is coming home and she's not taking no for an answer (behind her, he can hear Naruto whooping with joy and somehow everything is okay).

**Touch**  
Naruto laces his fingers with Sakura's and Sasuke's as they walk down the street; on his right Sakura grins and on his left Sasuke faintly blushes.

**Forgotten**  
When they're all gone Naruto joins the ANBU; what good is his dream if he has no friends to share it with?

**Mask**  
Naruto welcomes their dark-haired companion back as if nothing were wrong; Sakura hides her heart away and refuses to let him in again.

**Yellow**  
Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke are an unlikely trio to be companions in any way, but they're irrevocably tied together by a golden thread and a noble dream; Naruto had an amazing talent when it came to friends and foes alike (none would admit it, but they'd have it no other way).

**Share**  
Sai isn't sure what his 'heart' is telling him but Sakura is sure that she knows, so she pulls him back to her place to join the rest of the team for Thanksgiving dinner.

**Elusive**  
The four of them are laughing in the shallow waves while Kakashi watches them splash around with a hidden smile; Naruto isn't quite sure what Heaven must be like, but he's pretty sure this is as close as he'll ever get.

**God**  
Sasuke is a devoted follower of revenge and Naruto blindly chases after him; Sakura kneels in front of a tea candle and murmurs her wishes for their safety.

**Bother**  
There's nothing _normal_ about Team Seven, but its members rather like it that way.

**Casualty**  
It's strange that despite everything they've been through, the only thing they ever lost was their innocence.

**Need**  
Naruto's always liked being the center of attention but this takes it to a whole new level; really, since when were any of his teammates so… affectionate?

**Journey**  
Sometimes, Sakura looks from her ninja tools to her sleeping teammates, and it's hard to remember that they're still kids.

**Epiphany**  
Naruto grips their hands out of the blue, and Sasuke doesn't question it; Sakura almost does, but the only answer she needs is shining in his eyes.

**Natural**  
Sai's never known his birth family, but he doesn't need them; the team is good enough for him and that's the way it should be.

**Sun**  
The Uchiha's hand is outstretched towards her but Sakura glances back at Naruto's unconscious form and hesitates; suddenly she's faced with her worst nightmare and it hurts so much because she knows what she'll choose.

**Smile**  
Sai could probably learn what people act like better if he was assigned to 'team dysfunctional', but he almost thinks that they might like him, so he stays.

**Quiet**  
The two boys grow and gain power in leaps and bounds but nobody is surprised; Sakura inches along behind them and shocks the world with one leather-covered fist.

**Thunder**  
Ominous booms overhead that would frighten most children have nothing on Sakura when she's pissed, Naruto decides.

**Tame**  
With Sakura, it's her fingertips and with Naruto, it's his teeth; Sasuke learns quite quickly just how much he was missed.

**Overwhelmed**  
The four of them are found curled in the snow, fingers interlocked over crimson snow; Sai frowns and wonders what they felt as they died (he hopes, in a secret place in his heart, that they were happy).

**Hurricane**  
The three of them together are an unstoppable force of nature; Kakashi doesn't try fighting anymore when they drag him to Ichiraku for a weekly lunch or two.

**Callous**  
Sakura bemoans the idiocy of her two teammates as she heals the unconscious shinobi; Shizune doesn't miss the way her eyes soften as she watches them.

**Fallacy**  
Naruto and Sakura pretend, just for once, that Sasuke is safely back home; the illusion is so tempting to keep going that it takes two hours to pull them back out.

**Taste**  
Naruto claims that he taught his team the true meaning of life; "Dobe, every flavor of ramen known to man isn't that important."

**Silence**  
Sasuke would never admit it if you asked him, but he's pretty sure that those two might have become his family (he won't admit it, after all, his family is cursed).

**Sacred**  
Weekly lunch at Ichiraku is their thing, their tradition; Ayame knows more about their personal lives than they do, it seems.

**Obsidian**  
Their team is held in awe by genin of the Leaf because of all the things they've done; Sakura finds it funny that the newest gaggle of fan girls are more persistent than ever (even if Sasuke doesn't).

**Safe**  
Naruto carries the body back home with Sakura crying at his side; Sasuke limps behind them with a wound that would have been fatal if their sensei hadn't been there.

**Highway**  
Sakura runs her fingers through her hair, glances at her boys on either side of herself, and murmurs "we were damn lucky to make it, huh?"

**Horizon**  
There are some times the three are content to lay back in the grass and watch the sun rise (never set, because ending are messy and complicated).

**Wings**  
Sai somehow fits into the group; not a perfect fit, but someday they'll grow into it and then it'll be beautiful.

**Supernova**  
The four together on the battlefield are like a star exploding: chaotically amazing to watch, and twice as deadly.

**Ring**  
Somehow, Naruto finds it in himself to laugh when Sakura ever-so-sweetly asks Kakashi to give her away at her wedding (Sasuke might've chuckled a bit, but they don't know for sure and he's not telling).


	3. 3 of 3

**Title:** Farrago  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Characters:** Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai  
**Summary:** 300 one-sentence prompts about Konoha's infamous Team Seven. No particular order. Manga spoilers up to ch. 459. Some AU-ish.

-o--o--o-

Farrago: _n._ A confused mixture; an assortment; a medley

-o--o--o-

**Arrogance**  
When Naruto's name crosses Sai's lips, the Uchiha is struck by what he later realizes is jealousy; they're his team, dammit, not anyone else's.

**Talent**  
There's only one thing funnier than trying to teach a sexy-jutsued Naruto how to walk in heels, and that is trying to teach a sexy-jutsued _Sasuke_ how to walk in heels; Sakura swears she'd never laughed this much in her life.

**Wall**  
It's only after Sasuke returns that he learns of his teammates' quirks and fetishes; he would argue but the look Sakura gives him doesn't leave room to protest.

**Melody**  
They're off-key and missing half the words but Kakashi listens to his team sing cheerfully and is glad fate is kinder the second time around.

**Egg**  
Their relationship is strained when Sasuke finally returns; the team dynamics are cracked, fragile, but they do their best to hold the pieces together.

**Unknown**  
She's crying and pregnant and won't tell who the father is but Naruto just pulls her in for a hug, with Sasuke awkwardly patting her back; "C'mon, Sakura-chan, of course we'll help you out!"

**Fear**  
Naruto never tells his teammates, but he wears orange so that he can't be forgotten (they never tell him, but they know why).

**Chocolate**  
Sakura looks in the store window with teary eyes and Naruto notices; "Don't cry, Sakura-chan, we'll get Sasuke something for Valentine's next year, when he's back."

**Motion**  
Sasuke is all skill, Sakura is all strategy, and Naruto is all courage; together, the three of them make history without once looking back.

**One**  
For Naruto, there aren't two teams (Team Seven and Team Kakashi), there is only his family and he loves them all the same.

**Skew**  
He's so used to having students that are orphans that when Kakashi thinks to ask Sakura about how her parents are, she just shrugs and suggests that he find a mirror if he wants to know.

**Bias**  
A week without food and various enemy-nin wore the team down; even Sasuke agreed that Ichiraku tasted amazing that night.

**View**  
Sai finds the way the three of them look curled up together is inspiring artistically; Naruto actually faints when he sees the picture of them nude (Sasuke has a few choice words for it, anyway) but Sakura finds the artist later and asks to keep it.

**Dance**  
Sasuke thinks that later this might be trouble, but for now he kisses Sakura's shoulder and rolls his eyes at Naruto nibbling on his fingers.

**Ornate **  
Sakura tries not to giggle as Sai slides the brush over her face; Naruto smiles at her from behind with a dragon scrawled across his cheeks.

**Hide**  
Kakashi tugs the mask down every night after they're asleep just so he can smile at them uninhibited.

**Hands**  
Sakura gapes at the two for a moment before agreeing to their request; "Could you teach me and the teme some medical jutsu, Sakura-chan?"

**Soliloquy**  
Sasuke hesitates at the edge of the village, wondering if he should leave; he almost turns around but something in his head urges him on.

**Valiant**  
Where anyone lese would have run, she stayed; three tails were out but she wasn't letting go of her teammate for the world.

**Shadow**  
From the corner of his eye, Naruto can see Sasuke's back; he's haunted by the specter of the promise he can't keep.

**Berate**  
There's ramen in her hair and tomatoes all over the kitchen floor but somehow Sakura can't bring herself to be angry at their smiling faces.

**Just**  
Sakura and Naruto drop a mussed-up Sasuke at Kakashi's feet with triumphant grins; he's surprised at the fact that he expected it all along.

**Name**  
The word _Uchiha_ haunts them with power that six letters shouldn't have; once Team Seven sets their minds to something, there's no stopping them.

**Red**  
Whether its eyes or clan symbols or family colors or blood, it's a common theme between the three of them (and even if it clashed with Sakura's hair, she wouldn't change it for the world).

**Sojourn**  
Cold, wet, and miserable, the three huddle in the tent and wait for Kakashi sensei to come back; the storm rages outside the canvas but for the moment, they're okay with each other.

**Quitting**  
Itachi's getting away again but Sakura and Naruto are holding him back with the force of a hundred; even if he could shake off their grip, Sasuke's not so sure that he wants to.

**Jousting**  
Chidori and rasengan are hurtling towards each other and Sakura isn't afraid; all she can think about is how much it's going to hurt if they die instead of her.

**Sudden**  
The day Sakura announces that she no longer loves Sasuke is ironically the day that he falls for her; perhaps it has something to do with her other declaration of "Alright, you skanky red-headed bitch, let go of my teammate."

**Vision**  
Naruto is pretty sure that he's dying (why else would it hurt so much?) but he sees Sasuke hovering over him with concern in his eyes and all Naruto does is smile.

**Kiss**  
Sakura's fingers are gentle in his hair; Sasuke's aren't quite so kind to his back but Naruto can't work up the ire that his rival _so_ deserves.

**Quarrel**  
There's a huge argument among their peers over who Sakura will end up with (Naruto or Sasuke, they can't decide) so it comes as a huge shock when she grabs Lee's hand with a smile; it's more shocking that Naruto is cheering them on, but he did want the best for his teammates.

**Boxes**  
Sakura looks at the gifts sitting on her table; Kakashi vanished, Sasuke refuses to meet her gaze, Naruto is grinning, and it's only then that she remembers that it's her birthday.

**Balcony**  
They have no reason to be sitting on Hokage mountain, but they are; Tsunade leaves them be but warns them to clean the tomato juice up when they're done.

**Unctuous**  
When Sasuke finally comes home (well, is dragged back by Sakura and Naruto) he has a hard time adjusting to life in the village again; Sakura's smiles and Naruto's idiotic schemes are slowly wearing him down, and he doesn't mind.

**Forever**  
Naruto grins at his sleeping teammates and thanks them for just being there, because now he won't have to be alone (in the dark, he doesn't see Sasuke's almost-smile or Sakura's eyes brimming with tears).

**Near**  
The two are so close to brining him back home, yet so far away; they'll never have Sasuke again until Itachi is dead (they think, at least), and they're so shocked when he stumbles home one day and murmurs that he's sorry.

**Mad**  
Sakura has Sasuke, and Sasuke has Itachi; Naruto looks at his bowl of ramen and is sure that he's the sanest of the team.

**Soft**  
Satin skin, tangles of legs, the heady smell of coconut; Sai looks at his sleeping team with something akin to joy and feels at home with the three of them.

**Command**  
The first thing Sasuke notices about Sakura when he really stops to take a look at her is the surprising determination in her eyes; she knits skin back together with the grace that only she can and he knows that he's made the right choice in coming home.

**Jump**  
Both boys look at her with pleading eyes (even if Sasuke wouldn't admit it) and Sakura hesitates.

**Star**  
Naruto whispers to Sasuke one particularly rainy morning that he loves it when Sakura hits him; not because he likes pain, Naruto amends, but because it means she finally realized that she is as amazing as they had always told her (she packs power in her punches and she's not afraid to prove it).

**Waste**  
Naruto knows that Sakura will be pissed when she finds out, but his fingers close around the tomato and he can't find the will to stop himself before he lobs it into the air; Sasuke grumbles about seeds in his hair for a week.

**Wait**  
The four of them run through the snow like the children they never were, glad for just a moment to _live_.

**Lock**  
Three shinobi are looking at the same picture at the same moment, and not one of them thinks their team is broken (a bit cracked and ragged around the edges, but still whole).

**Now**  
Sakura can feel Naruto's fingers on her hip and Sasuke's hair on her neck and for the moment there is no Itachi or Sannin or Konoha, only them.

**Burning**  
Between being Hokage, double shifts at the hospital, and extra ANBU missions, they don't have much time for each other anymore; the time the do have, they make it count (Sasuke still can't find his shirt, but he doesn't care).

**Warp**  
Sakura toys with Sasuke's grey hair and Naruto playfully pokes the wrinkles that started popping up after they hit forty; as annoyed as he says he is, Sasuke wouldn't trade it (or them) for the world.

**Restrain **  
The great Uchiha name and the Kyuubi cast her into shadow; Sakura is content for now to walk behind them because she knows that her time to shine will come (and she'll be ready for it).

**Voodoo**  
Orochimaru is a smear upon their team, a particularly nasty one at that, and all three want him gone the moment they meet him.

**Harm **  
The little team splits apart (a team with dreams bigger than the earth they walk on) and Kakashi blames himself as those dreams shatter one-by-one.

**Quarter**  
Naruto doesn't want to stay alone and Sasuke can't stand the ghosts that haunt the compound; somehow, both of them turn up at Sakura's house and there's no argument as she welcomes them in.

**World**  
The familiar stand is comforting as Sakura makes her way to Ichiraku alone; Ayame gives her a sympathetic smile and there's a bowl of Naruto's favorite ramen sitting in front of her.

**Breathe**  
She doesn't tell them at first but even Naruto couldn't miss the baby clothes that were suddenly appearing; Sasuke nuzzles her stomach in his sleep and it's all Sakura can do not to cry in front of her boys.

**Serenade**  
It might not be perfect, Naruto thinks as he listens to his teammates' breathing in the dark, but it's enough for me.

**Miscreant**  
One fateful night Sasuke and Sakura learn just what Naruto can do with his clones, and he just grins as Sakura huffs about another stupid perverted jutsu (all the while trying to ignore the bunshin kissing her neck).

**Search**  
Kakashi is content to let them lie back and look at the stars; it's only in sleep that Sakura is brave enough to reach out and grab both their hands.

**Waves**  
Sakura isn't all soft curves and dainty hands but she doesn't mind; Sakura is lean muscle and firm calves because she is strong and she has to be for her boys.

**Candle**  
They're a team of melancholy and gloom, but Naruto's smile is their beacon in the dark.

**Ripple**  
When left alone in the park Sasuke doesn't know what to do and feels a little lost; it only takes pink hair and mischievous blue eyes to make him feel at home.

**Eyeliner**  
Being a kunoichi means that Sakura doesn't have to get prettied up for her boys; they've seen her up to her elbows in gore and don't even bat an eyelash anymore.

**Nefarious**  
Sasuke looks smug as Naruto collapses; all Sakura can see is the blood seeping from his hair in fatal amounts.

**Preen**  
The only thing good that comes out of their strange eating habits is that Sakura never has to learn how to cook an elaborate dish (and for her boys, she would).

**Virtuous**  
In the Hokage's office Sakura smiles (Naruto's taller than her now but she still insists on putting the hat on his head) and Kakashi tugs down his mask to give his student congratulations.

**Lies **  
It hurts to breathe- it hurts to anything, really- but Sasuke still reaches out and grabs their hands; he doesn't want them to think they're alone as they die.

**Breathing**  
Sometimes Naruto curls up between the two of them and thinks, it's more natural than living.

**Fright**  
Kakashi looks after them much like a father would for his children; it's only after he's comforted all three after their nightmares that he realizes the fact.

**Sing**  
The boys have no mother and Sakura's was never tender enough for lullabies but she tries for them (and somehow, it works anyway).

**Sorrow **  
Naruto has no time to mourn the family he never had; Sakura needs him and so does Sasuke, even if he won't admit it.

**Smirk**  
They're the best of the best (Konoha's most unpredictable squad) and they know it.

**Whisper**  
Sakura knows that the villagers like to talk and they don't know any better, but whenever she hears Kyuubi coming from their lips, they mysteriously end up in the hospital (and she won't treat them).

**Never**  
Sasuke lets them lean on him as they sleep; he just wants to protect his team and he can't imagine life any other way.

**Bane**  
"They're little nuisances day in and day out," Kakashi murmurs to the stone, "but they're my little nuisances."

**Refer**  
After becoming a genin, Naruto never felt like he didn't have a family; Sasuke is so annoying like a brother should be and Sakura is doting even if she likes to hide it.

**Knob**  
Their relationship isn't perfect (far from it) but they deal with the rough edges the best way they know how- together.

**Drive**  
The more he pushes himself for Sakura and Sasuke, the less he thinks about becoming the Hokage (and strangely, he's okay with that).

**But**  
Sakura's pretty sure she's never felt as strong as she does when they're watching her back; it's only when she can heal them after a fight that she changes her mind.

**Technology**  
The three genin stare at their sensei's summon in awe; Kakashi is both cheered and depressed by their naivety.

**Cold**  
Sasuke shuts them out because letting them in would be like handing them over to Itachi on a silver platter (and they mean so much more than that).

**Moon**  
In her universe, Sakura would be hard-pressed to tell who was truly her sun; both her boys mean so much to her (and she's not willing to break that tie anymore).

**Nowhere**  
Sakura kneels in front of the posts of training ground three, team picture in hand, and mourns.

**Irate**  
Sasuke lets Sakura trail him like an overgrown puppy and lets Naruto sneak up on him because he enjoys the attention (even if he'd never tell them, they know).

**Glare**  
"Sometimes," the blond Hokage murmurs to his bedmates, "you two are more overprotective than the ANBU."

**Fool**  
Kakashi knows it's ridiculous -his first genin team are grinning up at him like madmen- but he thinks that he might hope, just this once.

**Speed**  
Sakura disentangles herself from her emotions after her daily visit to the memorial stone; she puts the Hokage robes on with a heavy heart and wishes every day that she'd been a bit faster.

**Music**  
Sakura's head is on his chest, Naruto's legs thrown over his, and Sasuke knows that this peace can't last (even if he wishes with all his heart that it could).

**Sarcasm**  
Sasuke thanks them every chance he gets because he feels so guilty that he's going to tear them down someday.

**Neutral**  
For once, Sakura doesn't love either one of her boys more than the other; she plays with their hair and reminds herself that it's only a dream (she's not good enough to be this happy for real).

**Cool**  
Naruto drapes his jacket around her shoulders and Sasuke lets her snuggle against his side; even if it is freezing outside, the sunrise is worth it.

**Ice**  
It takes a few life-or-death situations and many, many missions for the three to warm up to each other (but when they do, they're inseparable).

**Blur**  
Both of them have come to take him home; Sasuke can't understand why his vision is so messed up until the tears begin rolling down his cheeks.

**Prance**  
For one night they're not shinobi, they're just children; they twirl under the stars and just enjoy being alive.

**Wind**  
They're scattered across the earth, but they'll find each other again (and that's just how Naruto plans it).

**Loquacious**  
In everything he does, Sasuke is apologizing; every touch, every shove, every look is his way of warning them that he's going to break them apart.

**Urbane**  
Sakura shakes her hand with a smirk, letting the pain of a broken nose sink in before she leans down to Sasuke's level ("Maybe you shouldn't have told her to say please," Naruto remarks).

**Slap**  
Their cheeks are stinging but the peek in the bathhouse is worth it; Sakura hikes her towel up higher before storming away from her teammates.

**Yelp**  
It's hard to keep quiet when crammed into a suddenly rather skanky closet, but the Hokage was two rooms over and Sakura really didn't feel like explaining why her boys were currently playing tonsil hockey with each other.

**Lanky**  
Kakashi looks at the changes in the two of them and thinks of how much all three have grown.

**Talk**  
Their teamwork gets so good that they don't even needs words; it unnerves most but Tsunade's just glad they get along (Konoha doesn't need another Orochimaru).

**Timbre**  
Naruto and Sakura both lay their heads on Sasuke's chest when he talks; he doesn't get just how comforting something as simple as his voice can be.

**Bonds**  
Their team is a lot of things, but at the end of the day they're just Team Seven (and they'd never ask for anything else).


End file.
